hobitfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobit: filmová trilogie
Hobit: Neočekávaná cesta Hobit: Neočekávaná cesta (anglicky The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) je první část amerického trojdílného filmu, který natočil režisér a producent Peter Jackson na různých lokalitách Nového Zélandu a ve wellingtonských Stone Street Studios podle románu Hobit aneb Cesta tam a zase zpátky britského spisovatele J. R. R. Tolkiena. Režisér Peter Jackson Samotné natáčení začalo 21. března 2011 Točilo se 266 dní v průměru 12 hodin denně. Z natočeného materiálu je plánováno sestříhání tří dílů o Bilbu Pytlíkovi, první nazvaný Neočekávaná cesta, druhý s podnázvem Šmakova dračí poušť a třetí Tam a zase zpátky. Původně bylo oznámeno, že rozpočet celého projektu bude půl miliardy dolarů (což by z něj dělalo nejštědřeji financovaný filmový projekt v historii); tato informace byla později dementována a suma opravena na 300 milionů. Natáčení bylo zorganizováno do dvou jednotek (většinou jedno ve studiu, druhé v exteriérech po Novém Zélandu). O přípravách a točení filmu vznikal produkční vlog, který ukazuje zákulisí natáčení a slibuje si nalákat fanoušky série, aby si na film zašli do kina. Světová premiéra se odehrála 14. prosince 2012, v Česku pak již o den dříve, čili 13. prosince 2012. Natáčení *Film je natáčen stereoskopicky (3D) v rozlišení 5K (5120 × 2700 pixelů) při snímkové frekvenci48 snímků za vteřinu. Hovoří se i o tom, že natáčení při 48 fps by se díky povědomí a předpokládanému úspěchu filmu mohlo stát budoucím standardem. *Mezi inovativní prvky přípravných prací patřilo velké množství skic (údajně přes 2500), ad hoc ručně kreslených pro 3D vidění a to, že Hobit byl od začátku vymýšlen s vědomím toho, že bude 3D a vjem třetího rozměru by měl být vhodně využit. *Pokud by se točilo na 35mm film, měl by střihač 6 954,78 km materiálu (jinými slovy: pomyslný kotouč se všemi záběry by byl schopen odmotat se z centra Země 576,78 km nad její povrch). *Na filmu v natáčecí fázi spolupracuje kolem 500 lidí, takže přesuny štábu a techniky byly logisticky dosti náročné. *Produkce pro tento film znovu postavila 360° Hobitín (oproti předchozí sérii včetně interiéru uvnitř jednotlivých domečků), ze kterého se má po dotočení stát jedna z turistických atrakcí Nového Zélandu; postavena byla též i natáčecí studia. *Po rozhodnutí studia MGM udělat z původní dvoudílné série trilogii bylo třeba k projektu ještě natočit dodatečné záběry. Děj Příběh začíná ve stejný den jako film Pán prstenů: Společenstvo Prstenu . Hobit Bilbo Pytlík začíná psát knihu o výpravě za znovunárokováním trpasličího království Erebor , kterého se před 60 lety zúčastnil. V Ereboru vládl král Thrór a ekonomika zde velice prosperovala, ale do království vtrhl drak Šmak a vyhnal odtamtud trpaslíky. Teprve po mnoha letech se Thrórův vnuk Thorin Pavéza rozhodl Erebor získat zpět. Čaroděj Gandalf Šedý nabídne Bilbovi účast v Thorinově výpravě k Ereboru. Bilbo se nakonec po dlouhém přemlouvání rozhodne připojit. Stane se tedy součástí skupiny 13 trpaslíků a jednoho čaroděje. Výprava se vydává z Hobitína směrem na východ. Brzy se ukáže, že trpaslíky sleduje skupina proradného skřeta Azoga, který se chce Thorinovi pomstít za useknutou ruku v bitvě v Morijských dolech. Jednou v noci jsou trpaslíci i Bilbo zajati zlobry, kteří je chtějí sníst, ale díky Bilbově lstivosti se podaří zlobry zdržovat až do ranního světla, jehož působením zlobři zkamení a trpaslíci jsou zachráněni. Výprava najde ve zlobří jeskyni vzácné meče Glamdring a Orkrist, které byli v 1. věku vykovány elfy z Gondolinu . Náhle se z lesa na svých sáňkách taženými králiky přižene čaroděj Radagast Hnědý , neboť si potřebuje promluvit s Gandalfem o nebezpečí v podobě pevnosti Dol Guldur na jihu lesa Temný hvozd . Radagast do Dol Gulduru vstoupil a nejen, že tam spatřil jeden Prstenový přízrak (Černokněžného krále Angmaru) a získal jeho meč, ale také se tam setkal se samotným obávaným Nekromantem , o němž se mnoho moudrých domnívá, že by mohl být samotným temným pánem Sauronem . Trpaslíky začali pronásledovat skřeti na vrrcích, ale s pomocí elfů a Radagasta se jim podaří uniknout do pevnosti Roklinka . V Roklince se také setká Bílá rada, jejímiž členy jsou čaroděj Gandalf Šedý , elf Elrond , elfka Galadriel a čaroděj Saruman Bílý . Rada hovoří o nebezpečí v podobě Dol Gulduru, ale Saruman jej popírá. Návrat Saurona a objevení jeho Prstenu moci není podle něj možné. Výprava pokračuje dále na východ do Mlžných hor . Zde trpaslíci padnou do zajetí skřetů, ale Bilbo zůstane na svobodě, protože se od nich na čas vzdálil. Bilbo spadl dolů a zde se setkal s Glumem Sméaglem dali si navzájem hádanky a pokud Glum neuhádne jeho hádanku vyvede ho pryč a pokud jí neuhádne Bilbo slupne ho Glum jako malinu. Bilbo vyhrál pomoci lsti a a sebral mu kouzelný prsten, který změnil život nejen jemu, ale i celé jeho rodině. Trpaslíkům se mezitím podaří za pomocí Gandalfa uniknout ze spárů skřetů a nakonec se společně s Bilbem setkají na východní straně Mlžných hor . Výpravu však pronásleduje skupina Azogových skřetů, a tak trpaslíkům nezbude nic jiného, než se schovat na stromy. Nakonec jsou za velmi dramatických okolností zachránění Gandalfem přivolanými orly, kteří je odnesou do bezpečí na Skalbal který vytvořil Medděd. Hobit: Šmakova dračí poušť Hobit: Šmakova dračí poušť (anglicky The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) je druhý díl filmové trilogie Hobit režiséra Petera Jacksona. Film měl premiéru v prosinci 2013. Navazuje na film Hobit: Neočekávaná cesta a další pokračování bude tvořit film Hobit: Tam a zase zpátky v roce 2014. Příběh pojednává o pokračování cesty výpravy Bilba Pytlíka a družiny trpaslíků k Osamělé hoře , která je řadu let obsazena drakem Šmakem . Hobit: Tam a zase zpátky Hobit: Tam a zase zpátky (anglicky The Hobbit: There and Back Again) je třetí a poslední díl filmové trilogie Hobit Petera Jacksona. Film popisuje konec výpravy Bilbo Pytlíka a družiny trpaslíků k hoře Erebor , která je již mnoho let okupována drakem Šmakem . Film by měl být uveden 17. prosince 2014.